The Wanderer: Origins
by GothicRhapsody101
Summary: The origin story of the mysterious planeswalker, known only as The Wanderer. It is based around the famous Emrakul incarnate theory.


**It's been a long time, everyone. Five years later and I'm back to write another fanfic for your enjoyment.**

**Now, to make things a lot simpler on the reader, I'm gonna break up dialogue a little bit:**

**Bold = Thought**

_Italics _**= The Wanderer speaking**

_**Boldtalics =**_** Emrakul**

**Please, enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was cold. So, very cold.

Her body laid still. Silent. Naked. Not a single twitch. Her silver white hair glistened in the moonlight. One would ponder the thought that she was dead or merely comatose while, in her mind, her life flashed before her eyes:

**Destruction**

**Pain**

**Madness**

**Chaos**

**The moon**

**Planeswalkers**

**Kozilek**

**Ulamog**

**Avacyn**

**Giselda**

**Bruna**

**Emra-**

Suddenly, she shot up, screaming. She screamed for a few seconds before she realized where she was. _Who _she was.

She looked around. A faint whisper of a voice escaped her throat: "_What is this place?_"

All she saw was sand. Sand everywhere, to the North, South, East and West.

She got up and tried to walk. A few steps and she collapsed. She got up again. Another few steps and she collapsed. She continued to do this, while trying to head East. Every time she fell, she'd get back up. Although she was crying, she felt determined to find a way to get somewhere, anywhere.

"**Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I here?**" These were the questions that plagued her mind all while she stumbled along the cold, sandy landscape.

She eventually was able to start walking and, after treading along the dunes all night, she found oasis. Literally. She tiredly stumbled her way into a small village by the time dawn started to break.

She lifted her weary head to see a fountain of water in the center of this rather quaint village. Without reaction, she started sprinting towards the fountain and dunked her entire head into the crystal clear water.

She could feel the cold water sliding down her throat as her strength was being replenished. Suddenly, a faint whisper rang inside of her:

"**_You and I are one_**"

She pulled her head out of the water and looked around.

"_Who said that!?_" She screamed.

No response.

She folded her arms around her legs, laid her back against the fountain's stone and sighed. She looked up and smiled.

"_Hah. I can't remember anything, but I know that there aren't supposed to be three of those in the sky._"

Although her memories had been completely erased, she could still remember basic things like how to speak, how to walk (or rather stumble), what the names of things surrounding her were (like sand, water, the sun etc.) and people. She somehow remembered people well.

After a long period of silence, she was startled by a gasp and the sound of something wooden, perhaps a bucket, falling to the floor. She shot her head right and then left to see a little a girl, staring at her with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Hello." Said the little girl.

"_Hello._"

"What's your name?" The little girl asked; her voice filled with curiosity.

"_My name? Well..._"

There was silence for what felt like an eternity.

"_...I can't seem to recall what my name is. I don't even know who I am or how I got here._"

The little girl's eyes filled with both curiosity and pity. Pity for this unknown woman who had no idea who or where she was.

"_Where am I, anyway?_"

"Oh, you're in the village of Hagbra, on the plane of Gobakhan." Said the little girl, cheerfully.

"_Plane of Gobakhan?_"

Then suddenly, she blacked out.

**An angel, no, an angel-like creature descended from the clouds. Her face was hooded. Her wings spanned the entirety of the sky. She had tentacles; very few but they were still there.**

**She descended and landed gracefully onto the ground.**

**"_Please forgive me. It was the only choice I had._" Said the angel-like woman. Her voice was cold, yet comforting**

**She looked up and-**

A scream rang out as she jerked up, a cold sweat having broken out over her entire body, soaking her silver hair.

She tried to keep her breathing steady, but to no avail.

She hadn't even noticed that she was inside someone's home, or that the little girl and an older woman, presumably the girl's mother, had rushed over to see if she was okay, or that she was now clothed.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Said the older woman in a warm, gentle tone.

"_Yes...I am... thank you..."_

The woman smiled and lifted a small wooden glass towards her.

"Here, drink."

She did just so and drank every last drop. The cool water felt good as it went down her throat.

"Now, can you tell me what happened to you, dear?"

She thought about it for a second and decided to just tell the woman everything she could remember. The story was brief, but it made the woman's face go from concerned to sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I could not imagine what you've been through recently." Said the woman, trying to be as compassionate as possible.

"_Thank you. I'm sorry, I feel terrible. You two saved my life and I haven't even gotten to know your names._"

"Ha ha," laughed the woman, "You don't have to be sorry. I'm Madra and this is my daughter Sanii. My husband, D'vallier was the one who brought you in here and we cleaned you up and clothed you."

"**What? A man saw me naked? This just made things** **awkward.**"

"And I washed your hair!" Sanii shouted, quite excitedly.

She chuckled. Even though she had no idea of her past, this connection between the mother, Madra and her daughter, Sanii warmed her up inside and put her at ease a little. Just watching the two of them laugh and play was enough to bring a tear to her silver eyes.

"And what shall we call you?" Madra asked, trying to keep Sanii, who was now on her lap, still.

"_Huh?_" She snapped back into reality "_Sorry, what was that?_"

"Ha ha, what would your name like to be?"

"_Hmm, __I have no idea._"

"Well, you were wandering across the desert all nice and your mind seems to do that too."

"Wanderer!" Shouted Sanii.

Madra laughed and tried to tell Sanii that "Wanderer" wasn't a proper name for a person, but both of them turned to see what was so funny.

"_Ha ha, I like Wanderer. Call me The Wanderer from now on, but just until I can remember my real name._"

"Deal!" said Madra and Sanii in unison.

**Well, there you have it! That's chapter one for now. Feel free to drop a review. Cheers.:)**


End file.
